paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet
Planet 'is an outer space pup that belongs to MacBarrPup. Feel free to use him in a story if you ask first! Planet is a Golden Retriever-Beagle mix with brown on his paws, ears and tail. He also has brown fur on his head and around his right eye. His current uniform is a silver vest with a jetpack. Planet's uniform also includes a space helmet. The vest can extend to cover his body when in space. As Skye's trainee, his uniform was a purple vest with wings. As a young puppy in Adventure Bay, Planet was interested in outer space. He was often made fun of because of this, but he never seemed to care. He was Skye's trainee one day, but when made fun of, it was hard to follow directions. Planet was discouraged, but that night he decided he could still do the right things and not let them keep him down. Planet became a PAW Patrol member by helping them with their spaceship and saving astronauts. He is now the PAW Patrol's outer space pup. When he met Fou, he was immediately attracted to her. But at first, he's too scared to tell her! He is a nice pup. He never wants to give up. He may get a bit overprotective at certain times, but knows when to be calm. Other times, he's playful. His vehicle is a Moon Rover. * ''"The Moon Rover will save the day!" * "I'm the ace when it comes to space!" * "Ugh!" * "Like Stars in the sky, I fly high!" (Credit to Ice) * Open for suggestions! * Jetpack * Satellite launcher * Space tools * Jimmy * Franny * Chisel * Andres * Alopeke * Estrella * Maxi * Connecticut * Fou * Cosmo (Father) * Camelia (Mother) * Fou (Future Wife) * Petunia (Cousin) * Trish (Cousin) * Kybella (Cousin) * Brenton (Future Adoptive Son) * Jenna (Future Daughter) * Sland (Future Son) * Asteroid (Future Son) * Belsomra (Future Daughter) * Aditi (Future Daughter) * Silverpaw (Adopted Brother) * Alexe (Future Adoptive Sister-in-law) * Peach (Future Adoptive Sister-in-law) * Roko (Future Adoptive Brother-in-law) * Rubble (Future Cousin-in-law) * Chisel (Future Cousin-in-law) * Franny (Future Cousin-in-law) * Tiffi (Future Cousin-in-law) * Young Planet Speaking: Collin Dean (current voice of Lincoln Loud on The Loud House) * Young Planet Singing: Noah Schnapp (singing voice of Will Byers on Stranger Things) * Teen/Adult Planet Speaking: Hunter Parrish (voice of Tundra on Pound Puppies (2010)) * Teen/Adult Planet Singing: Spencer Ludwig (singer) Stories by Me Present Gen * Pups Meet Planet * Planet and Fou - A love Story (collab with Chisel's-on-the-way) * Pups and Planet's Family Future Gen * None yet. Stories by others Present Gen * None yet. Future Gen * A Sliverpaw campingtrip (by Eva & Estrella together forever) Song articles * One Day (Planet's Version) * I am a Prince (Marshall Version) Song articles by others * Aditi's lullaby (by Chisel's-on-the-way; mentioned) * We are (Planet and family version) (by Chisel's-on-the-way) * He is my first ever OC. * I was originally going to name him "McBarnes" after my username, but that didn't sound right to me. * He is Skye's ex-trainee. * It took a while to come up with him. * I came very, very close to suggesting him for Electra's crush, but I realized she was already taken by Fruitcake. * Most pups know him for his big "beagle ears". * His design was supposed to be for my fursona. * Planet and his cousin Petunia treat each other like brother and sister. * Planet is usually worried about Fou, but tries to hide the fact that he's crushing hard on her. ** At first, he keeps it a secret that he loves her. * His official birthday is January 18, 2017. '''Random Planet's offical Fanbox. Planet's official shipping Fanbox. File:Planet.JPG|Planet with his special background. Planet through the Puppy Maker.PNG|I decided to make Planet in the Puppy Maker, but I had to edit it a little because nothing really matched. Planet with Zuma.PNG|A screenshot edit I made. Planet2.png|Without uniform. Planet Running.png|Here's what I use for title cards. Skye and Planet.JPG|Skye and Planet. Planet the Trainee-0.png|Planet as Skye's trainee, trying to fly. One Day.png|Planet singing "One Day" right before his big rescue! Planet as Jimmy Neutron.JPG|Planet as Jimmy Neutron in an upcoming crossover. PlanetxFou-.jpeg|A cute picture of Planet and Fou by Chiselthepaleontologypup ~ <3 Planet x Fou!.JPG|Art trade with Chisel! Fou and Planet Screenshot by MacBarrPup.png|A screenshot edit of him and Fou. Fdbc.jpeg|Nice gift from Chisel~! Pafdd.jpeg|Chisel's half of the art trade :D Planet PP Style.PNG|Planet more in the PAW Patrol style. Planet through the Puppy Maker (unedited).PNG|What Puppy Maker Planet looked like before he was edited. Mess in the PAW Patroller.PNG|In the PAW Patroller with Chisel, Creme, Fou, Oliver, and Lassier. PxF Singing.JPG|Another great gift from Chisel's-on-the-way! Anthro Planet.PNG|Anthro Planet. Marsh meets Planet.png|Drawing for Chasebuddy22 Planety.png|Adorable pic by Chasebuddy22! Thanks so much! Dance by MacBarrPup.png|Planet waltzing with Fou along with Chisel and Franny! <3 Pup-Fu Planet!.png|Pup-Fu Planet! Planet Dressed Up.png|Planet ready to dance with Fou! :D Planet Screenshot edit by MacBarrPup.PNG|Another screenshot edit~! Planettherapper.png|Planet pretending to be a rapper! XD! A little something I drew when I was bored just for fun ~ AdventureBayAllStarPlanet.png|Adventure Bay All-Star Planet Planet.jpg|AT with Icetiger101! Planet!!.jpg|Screenshot edit by Ice ~ Stinger and Planet.png|Planet with Stinger! XD Do you like Planet? Yes. No. What do you like about Planet? His appearance. He's an outer space pup. He's a Golden Retriever. Other reason (please comment below) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Fanon pups Category:MacBarrPup's OC Category:Golden Retriver Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Male pups Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Nice Pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pups Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Former Trainee Category:Trainee Category:Skye's trainee Category:Planetverse Characters Category:Planetverse Category:Older Sibling Category:Older Brother Category:Male Pup Category:Pups owned by MacBarrPup Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Pups Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Pup Category:Animals Category:Space pup Category:Male Protagonist Category:Boy Character Category:Husband /boyfriend Category:Pups related to Rubble Category:Rubble's Family Category:Paw Patrol Category:Beagle Category:Beagles